


Valuable

by MatchaChocolate



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: M/M, post sex cuddling and conversation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22982545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatchaChocolate/pseuds/MatchaChocolate
Summary: Freddy thinking about what criminals valued
Relationships: Mr. Orange/Mr. White (Reservoir Dogs)
Kudos: 91





	Valuable

freddy’s laying on larrys chest, his head tucked under the other mans chin while larry gently rubs his back and arm, he occasionally lifts his head up to pull larry into a lazy kiss, soft sleepy conversation that drifts off into comfortable silence before starting up again, it’s become a post-coital routine for them.

freddy tries not to let his body tense when larry brings up the heist, he’s been trying to keep it out of his mind, keep every internal conflict and worry out of his head when he’s with larry, to try and savour their time together. and then larry mentions something that makes freddy have to fight to calm himself, not let any incriminating body language show - what happens if they get caught, diamonds in hand, and the police pull up?

larry talks casually while gently kneading freddys neck, “fuck it, they’re not getting me alive this time. jail wasn’t the worst, but i’m not going back, i’ll be a fucking geriatric by the time i’m out. already spent too many of my best years behind bars. and if i can land a few good shots on the coppers before they take me out, even better.”

and that was the fatal flaw in the plan, one freddy had brought up with his superiors during his quick, unplanned training before he was thrust into this job: what if cabot’s men weren’t going down without a fight? he was reassured that it was an unlikely scenario: organised criminals might not be geniuses, but most that made a career out of it weren’t morons, and only an complete idiot would take a barrage of cop bullets over a few years in the slammer.

but the more time he spent with the dogs, and larry especially, the more he thought anyone choosing the more violent option wasn’t an idiot, just that they had things they valued more than their life: their freedom, their time if they were looking at a large sentence, their reputations, their kneecaps if they’d had some trouble with guys already on the inside.

and there were other things that were more valuable to them, too.

larry’s grip on freddy tightened, and he whispered, his voice choking up slightly, “i’d rather die in a shootout than let the cops get their grimey hands on you either, kid.”

**Author's Note:**

> first posted on tumblr himbofreddynewandyke.tumblr.com


End file.
